


Здравствуй, вот она я

by Varfolomeeva



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aftermath of Reveal, F/M, Identity Reveal, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, После раскрытия, Раскрытие личностей
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 09:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16930863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varfolomeeva/pseuds/Varfolomeeva
Summary: — Здравствуй, вот она я, — Маринетт медлит, и Адриан, недоуменно моргая, терпеливо дает ей закончить. — Меня смущает сама идея раскрытия, — продолжает она. — А не ты.





	Здравствуй, вот она я

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hi you, I'm me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6069865) by [adjit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adjit/pseuds/adjit). 



Прошла уже целая _неделя._  
  
Всего _неделя._  
  
Ужасная, неловкая, нескончаемая неделя, пролетевшая за миг.  
  
Неделя, за которую в этом мире не изменилось ничего, но в жизни Маринетт все пошло прахом.  
  
Границы пали, секреты раскрылись, а личности оказались разоблачены.  
  
Адриан — это Кот Нуар.  
  
Маринетт повторяет эту мысль, и та застревает у неё в горле, неприятная и неповоротливая.  
  
Она пытается переформулировать.  
  
Кот Нуар — это Адриан.  
  
Неудивительно, что эта мысль так же не умещается у неё в голове, как и первая.  
  
Маринетт тяжело выдыхает. Прошла уже неделя, а она так и не сумела состыковать образы двух мальчиков в единое целое. И она должна примириться или же просто сойдет с ума под тяжестью атмосферы, повисшей между ними. Проходит всего неделя, а она уже готова биться головой о стену, лишь бы избавиться от напряжения, возникшего между ней и Адрианом.  
  
Но это мало кто мог заметить. Маринетт с Адрианом всегда вели себя довольно-таки неловко в присутствии друг друга. Так что никто не обратил внимание на то, что теперь Адриан, когда бы он ни посмотрел на Маринетт, не смотрит ей в глаза. И пусть Маринетт вздрагивает, а не замирает, когда Адриан к ней прикасается — разница между ее реакциями уже довольно-таки размыта.  
  
К тому же, Ледибаг с Котом во время битв по-прежнему оставались на одной волне. С акумой, напавшей на прошлой неделе, они разобрались без особых проблем. За время бесчисленных битв их тела запомнили, как одному двигаться относительно другого, так что только кто-то очень внимательный мог бы заметить, что сейчас стоят герои на сантиметр дальше друг от друга, а Ледибаг вместо того, чтобы сразу уйти, на секунду медлит после того, как они стукаются кулачками. Хотя и не в каждой схватке есть место дружеским подколкам.  
  
Но пусть никто и не заметил, Маринетт-то об этом знает. Маринетт видит и чувствует тяжесть паузы и не находит себе места, потому что ситуация висит на волоске. На волоске, который рано или поздно оборвется, и все подвешенное на нем рухнет. И что ей тогда делать: приготовиться к неизбежному, чтобы можно было разминуться с обломками, или броситься напрямую к своей цели? Сердце склоняется к последнему, но расчетливый разум решает, что она может запросто промахнуться и безнадежно все испортить.  
  
Очередная битва проходит в звенящей тишине, и Ледибаг говорит своему разуму заткнуться и решает следовать зову сердца. Она даже не задумывается, не отделяет рассудок от эмоций, не следует поставленному плану, а просто не может ждать больше ни секунды. Время действовать. Протянутый кулак Кота Нуара встречает ее раскрытая ладонь, и она тут же сжимает его руку. Партнер беспрекословно подчиняется молчаливой просьбе, и героиня не останавливается, пока не приводит их в укромное место, спрятанное от пытливых глаз. Она кожей чувствует, что юноша хочет задать вопрос, но она не собирается отвечать. Вместо этого она разворачивается к нему, делает глубокий вдох и начинает говорить:  
  
— Здравствуй, Кот Нуар. Я — Ледибаг, — она улыбается и протягивает руку озадаченному юноше. Он стискивает ладонь и пожимает, непонятливо склонив голову. Звучит сигнал талисмана, а они даже не могут сказать, от кого он. Но это больше не имеет значения. — Я героиня, которая сражается с акумами. Когда я впервые встретила своего партнера, я даже немножко влюбилась, но он так уверенно улыбался и за словом в карман не лез, что я решила: он никогда не будет серьезен насчет меня.  
  
Кот Нуар раскрывает рот, но его отвлекает очередной сигнал, а Ледибаг продолжает:  
  
— И даже если его заигрывания не были серьезными, мы так хорошо поладили, что я все равно в итоге начала питать к нему теплые чувства. Это немного другая любовь, но это тоже она. Я рассматривала его не как друга, но… — ее речь прерывает третий сигнал, но она продолжает: — Но я берегла себя для Адриана.  
  
Коту Нуару остается лишь изумляться сказанному, но Ледибаг не дает ему ответить — розовый свет растворяет красный костюм, открывая взгляду Маринетт Дюпэн-Чэн все с той же горящей решимостью в глазах. Со следующим сигналом исчезает костюм Кота Нуара, оставляя перед девушкой Адриана Агреста.  
  
Она вновь протягивает ему руку. Он смотрит на нее, будто не понимает, что перед собой видит, и Маринетт по-прежнему уверенно ее протягивает, когда начинает снова говорить. Голос Маринетт звучит немного тише, чем голос Ледибаг, но твердый внутренний стержень никуда не исчез.   
  
— Здравствуй, Адриан, я — Маринетт. — Адриан наконец берет ее руку в свою, краем сознания замечая, что ее рукопожатие такое же сильное, как и ее речь, или выступление, или не важно, что это было, но оно продолжается: — Я люблю заниматься дизайном, и я немного недотепа. Я влюблена в модель Адриана Агреста с тех самых пор, как впервые встретила его. Сначала это была легкая симпатия, а потом… ну, не легкая. Когда я увидела, что он не только сногсшибательно красивый и талантливый, но еще и скромный, вежливый и добрый, я просто не могла не влюбиться по уши.  
  
Она говорит, а глаза Адриана становятся все шире. Несмотря на румянец на щеках, она вновь протягивает руку. На этот раз Адриан ловит и пожимает ее, гадая, кем Маринетт представит себя на этот раз.  
  
— Здравствуй, вот она я, — Маринетт медлит, и Адриан, недоуменно моргая, терпеливо дает ей закончить. — Меня смущает сама идея раскрытия, — продолжает она. — А не _ты_. Ты верный и преданный, порой немного одинокий, но самоотверженный и заботливый, что это меня иногда так удивляет, пока я не вспоминаю: «Ну конечно, это ведь он». И я не знаю, кто этот «он» и что им движет, но мне все равно, потому что он тот, кого я знаю и кого люблю больше всех в этом мире. Неважно, что он носит, ведь не костюм его определяет. И я отказываюсь продолжать в том же духе, потому что если я потеряю тебя, то потеряю человека, которого люблю и который столько для меня значит. Я этого не хочу. Так что давай начнем сначала, забудем Маринетт и Ледибаг, забудем Кота Нуара и Адриана и просто… просто пусть будут ты и я?  
  
Адриан молча смотрит на Маринетт. Пораженный, оглушенный, ошеломленный, он приходит в себя, когда Маринетт снова протягивает ему руку, и он, не раздумывая, принимает ее. Но на этот раз не пожимает, а переплетает их пальцы и подносит ее руку к своим губам. Маринетт краснеет и закатывает глаза, а он улыбается и наконец говорит:  
  
— Нет. Не думаю, что должны быть просто ты и я, — он опускает их руки, но их пальцы все еще переплетены. Девушка поднимает бровь, но по ее лицу понятно, что ей все еще интересно, о чем это он. — Давай вместо этого будут «мы»? — он сжимает ее ладонь, и она отвечает ему тем же.  
  
— Думаю, это можно устроить.

**Author's Note:**

> Also on [Ficbook](https://ficbook.net/readfic/5226941)


End file.
